


Stay Away From My Friends

by CyberDork (CyberFrankenstein)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, How Do I Tag, Infidelity kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberFrankenstein/pseuds/CyberDork
Summary: John and Alex have been on thin ice with each other for a while and somethings gotta give.AKA; I wrote this a long time ago and don't want it to go to waste.





	Stay Away From My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this maybe a year ago and it was going to be a multi-chapter originally but I wanted to post it because its not awful and its the only fic I've ever had beta'd. Its based off a song by Pierce the Veil with the same name.  
> ♥Thank You to My Beta Lainey for even talking to me♥  
> ♥Thank You for Reading♥

At first, there were just little arguments here and there. Alex didn't come to bed the night before, as he was studying in the library for a test; John just wanted to see him healthy. Alex hadn't eaten in several hours, and John came home to see that Alex hadn't moved since John left for his classes. John left for a few hours to meet up with some colleagues and didn't tell Alex; Alex is getting increasingly worried. He calls, but John never answered. John will come home to Alex in an absolute panic attack; John promises to never do it again. (It continues to happen.) Alex will try to feminize himself sometimes; John has once said if he wanted someone feminine he would have a girlfriend. Consequently, Alex hides that side of him until he's out with Lafayette who loves it when he dresses feminine.  
Lately, they have been getting better - at least for Alex. Alex has been taking care of himself more,coming home at normal times and has been increasingly affectionate. John and him actually spending time together. Seemingly trying to get past whatever issue the two were having.  
However, before they could get far into fixing their relationship Alex had an important group project with people in his class. He was only home for very short periods of time where John would already be asleep when he got home and Alex would be gone before he woke up. Sometimes Alex wouldn't even come home, electing to just work through the night. There were important things to do during the day. So much, that he often had little time to do the work for classes. Which is why his friends would often find him asleep in the library.  
He would let John know he was ok with a quick good morning text and later a Goodnight text. He stopped getting replies after the third day of not seeing him. The day Alex finishes the project, a few people go out and celebrate. Laf and Herc show up, John saw the invitation and didn't respond or show up. The three of them get smashed at their favorite pub with a few others from the college. Alex crashes at Laf's with all three of them passed out in Laf's bed cuddling. They laugh at it the morning after, though the headache the hangover caused stopped them fairly quickly. They hang out in the living room on the couch nursing coffees, when Alex opens his phone to see if there's any messages from John. He's disappointed when there isn't however there's a few from all of the Schuyler siblings.  
Angel♥: What the fuck is on your Snapchat story?  
BestofWives: You three are idiots you know that?  
AndpEGGy: Dude hot ;)  
Alex remembered a few bits from the night before. Some shots celebrating the ridiculous amount of work he did for about a week and a half. Then a series of shots for the three of them being together after a long period of busy-ness. They went to a different place at some point during the night.  
However according to his texts he put some stuff on his story. Thankfully if its anything embarrassing he only has people he actually knows added.  
Quickly opening Snapchat, he sees that he has several Snapchats from various people. Opening his story there were several photos and videos which were instantly deleted and many of them were just downright inappropriate for the public.  
"Hey Laf do you remember much from last night?" Alex breaks the silence in the room.  
Laf thinks for a second. "Somewhat. Why, mon petit lion?"  
"Have you seen my Snapchat story? Cause it's a bit over the top." he explains.  
Herc laughs "What isn't over the top with you dude?"  
Laf pulls it up on their phone and is laughing at some of them.     
"Aw come on Laf it isn't funny, it's embarrassing." Alex whines  
Laf just giggled and replied "But you and notre ami monsieur Jefferson looked like you were having fun"  
"Oh shut up you and Herc were all over each other last night. " Herc choked on his coffee  
"Wait! What?" Herc asked confused.  
"Our dear Marquis gave you a lap dance last night" Alex spoke with a smirk. Herc got a look of 'oh yeah that happened.' on his face  
"What is a fun night of erotic dancing between friends, however you and Thomas wouldn't leave each other alone" Laf teased  
"Oh shut up besides, I'm engaged and I wouldn't cheat on John." Alex says defending himself.  
"Whatever dude" Herc laughs. "You may want to go talk to your fiance 'cause he wasn't there last night. You are being all up on another dude may not be good in your favor man."  
Alex got the look of "Oh shit you're right". He quickly got up, changed into his clothing he had shed the night before in favor of Laf's stuff and got an uber. "Bye guys." He said going out the door. They yelled words of farewell and a good luck back.  
In the uber Alex was nervously tapping his foot.  
"You okay back there man?" The driver asked. He was a young guy who was probably still in college.  
"Yeah kinda went a little overboard last night" Alex laughed  
The driver chuckled "Yeah it happens to all of us dude. Hey wait aren't you that guy who talks at like every rally? I've seen you on the twitter a few times. "  
"Yeah. I'm trying to help. At least in some way"  
"I get it man. What were you doing last night to get you so nervous?"  
"I had just finished a project that took a week and a half of nonstop work. It's for something that had come up. And with a few friends, we went out for drinks."  
"Oh dude you did something stupid while drunk didn't you?"  
"Yeah I guess. I'm not sure how my fiance is going to feel about it."  
"Have you told her yet?" Evidently the driver didn't know he was with a man. Its funny to think he's talking with someone who barely knows him about his problems.  
"No, I haven't but he's probably seen my Snapchat already so I probably don't need to."  
"He? Oh you're the vocal one at pride rallies?"  
"Sure although there are a lot of people who do those. I just happen to be the most vocal. Well Lafayette would give me a run for my money."  
"Lafayette?"  
"French History major. And the closest friend who I don't share a romantic relationship with."  
The driver pulled up to the apartment building where Alex lives. Alex pays and leaves the car. He enters the apartment building and goes to the elevator and pushes the button for the fifth floor.  
Once he gets up to his floor, he opens the door with his key and there is John is sitting on the couch. He's curled up in a blanket and working on something in his sketchbook. Alex grins, walks over and tries to plant a kiss on his cheek. John, however, seemed to have other ideas and just pushed the other away.  
Alex frowned and looked at John with a hurt look. "What wrong John?" Alex asked. "I'm really sorry I haven't been here for a while, but something-"  
"Something came up that required your immediate attention for a WEEK!" John had yelled the ending of the sentence. Alex shrunk back at the sudden loudness.  
"John I'm so sorry I never meant for it to end up like that." Alex tried to explain. "It was a large part of our grade in the class and I can't let Washington down"  
"Of course not because your teacher is more important than your fiance. Alex you realize we've been together for four years and we've been engaged for one of them."  
"Of course I recognize that John. We have the date set though now. We're getting married in the Spring next year."  
"Yeah I know Alex." John took a deep breath. "But we need to work out our issues before that happens. Please Alex." He was pleading now.  
Alex's eyes softened and he took the spot next to John and turned to him so now they were sitting cross legged on the couch facing each other. John grabbed Alex's hands and looked him in the eyes and Alex looked right back.  
"Okay Alex I'm just going to be honest, completely honest." Alex nodded encouraging him to continue. "This past week was really difficult. I saw you only the few times when you had come home to sleep. When I had woken up in the middle of the night and you were lying beside me and sleeping. But by the time I woke up the next morning you were gone and had just sent me a text of all things. I mean come on we've been together for way too long for you to just do that. You spend more time with your books than you do with me anymore."  
"John I love and adore you it's just that I have so much to do now. I'm working on a law deg-"  
"Law degree. Yeah I know and I get that you can be swamped with work sometimes. But a text in the morning and one at night is no way to treat your partner."  
Alex lets go of his hands and pushes himself further down the couch. "Woah John don't think that you don't cause problems. Stop playing the victim here. When you go out and you don't even tell me where you're going. You know what that does to me right? I think you've abandoned me. No matter how many times you do it. Then you say you'll never do it again, but you go against your word and a month later it happens again." Alex's voice had been steadily rising throughout and at the end he was actually about to start yelling.  
John gets up now "You don't think that happens to me too Alex. What about what happened last night. It's all over yours, Laf's, Herc's, even fucking Burr and Jefferson have what you did on their stories. Grinding up against our friends, you were being a promiscuous whore for everyone to see last night!"  
Alex gets up now angry."Whore!? Is that what you think of me now John?"  
"I wouldn't if you hadn't been all over the person who you come home and bitch about almost daily. Except this week I haven't heard anything because you weren't fucking here!"  
"Don't even try that. I invited you. I wanted you there and yet you didn't even respond to me. I love you John and I wanted you to be there. It could have been you I was dancing with but instead you were acting like an asshole and didn't show up. Everyone who could go did besides you"  
"Did it occur to you that maybe I don't want to just see you when you were going to be drunk out of your mind?"  
"No it didn't because I assumed that my fiance would want to be there for me to celebrate an accomplishment of mine. Even Jefferson was there for me."  
"You seem to spend more time with Jefferson than you do with me!  It seems like you two got on really well last night, tell me how was he, better than me?"  
"Are you really accusing me of sleeping with Jefferson?"  
"Did you not? Could have fooled me seeing as Laf has a video of you two dirty dancing and you seemed to be very invested in it and you fucking initiated it!"  
"I would never fucking cheat on you." Alex defended  
"Really then where did you sleep last night?"  
"I was at Lafayette's. Herc and I fell asleep there last night."  
"Oh so now there's two more. What is one not good enough for you? My fucking friends who you managed to get wrapped around your finger. You just have to bat your eyelashes and everyone will fall to your feet and do anything for you!"  
"That is completely untrue! And you better fucking realize that they're my friends too."  
"You wouldn't even know them if it wasn't for me! And it's true, you have everyone you meet on your side. You have managed to get the head of the department to love you. He protects you. You're basically his son. Even the people who are against you, love you. You've let the power go to your head and let it change you."  
"That's absolute bullshit John and you know it. I haven't changed."  
"That's the thing you're so unwilling to see that you've changed. You're not the same person I fell in love with. No you're too different. I don't love you anymore." John said with complete seriousness, looking straight into Alex's eyes.  
"No John you know what? You're the one who's changed! You're not the person with the caring heart that loves me for who I am. I'm done with trying to make this relationship work." Alex talked in a wavering voice. Tears welling up in his eyes, he slipped his engagement ring off and tossed it in John's direction. He grabbed his coat and wallet and walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I don't often post what I write because I never think its good enough. But hey what can you do. Anyway if you for what ever reason want to talk to me you can find me on tumblr  
> tumblr-  
> cyberpanic (personal),  
> cyberfrankenstein (My more shippy one because people I know Irl follow my personal)  
> ♥Love you all♥


End file.
